The Return of Jadis
by Eggwonna
Summary: Takes place during Prince Caspian. Peter is used to bring The White Witch back to life. What will happen to Narnia with the return of it's worst enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's**** note: This is my first fanfiction, but not my first story. I've actually written quite a bit (Although I've hardly finished any stories... :P But I plan to finish this one!)**

**I think updates will be pretty regular, but I can't promise anything.**

**My favorite characters in Chronicles of Narnia are without a doubt Peter and Edmund Pevensie.**

**Warnings: Capture, minimal torture and...I think that's about it. And some general creepiness (Nothing inappropriate, that's not how I roll).**

**I have also made a trailer for this story, you can find it on Youtube if you search Eggwonna (My username, like, everywhere) or: " 'The Return of Jadis' fanfiction trailer. " It would be awesome if you checked it out - and if that is what brought you here, then awesome! :D**

******So yeah! I hope you enjoy it and it would be awesome if I got some rates and reviews! :D**

* * *

**Chapter One - Cold as Ice**

I follow Nikabrik deeper into the woods.

_At last night's meeting we were discussing the best way to infiltrate Miraz's castle. Not even Caspian knew the safest way in._

_Nikabrik piped up, saying he knew of a way. "I admit I am not utterly certain that it is still open." He admitted. _

_"But it's worth checking. I will go with you tomorrow to determine if we will use it to enter the castle." I said, a bubble of hope growing in my chest. _

_"Peter, you should take some guards with you." Edmund said warily._

_"We don't have enough guards here as it is." I said tiredly. "Nikabrik and I will be fine on our own. I'll take the horn with me, so I can call for help if we need it."_

I had left no room for argument. We really _don't_ have enough Narnians protecting The How. And if I'm really honest with myself...we don't have enough soldiers to fight against the Telmarines either. And yet I'm leading them into battle. But what else can I do? Everyone expects me to make the right choices. To lead them all from this mess that Caspian has started. Although without this mess my siblings and I wouldn't be here at all. We would still be in England. Going to school…Living a normal life. I hated it there. In Narnia I was a king; but in England I was just a boy.

"We should rest, Your Majesty." Nikabrik says, stopping and turning back to me.

I nod wearily and sit on a large rock. I'm tired from the long walk and all that has been going on. I sigh and look at the forest around me. I see movement behind a tree. There's faint _snap _of a twig being stepped on. I jump to my feet and draw Rhindon from its scabbard.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asks. I frown at the excitement in his voice. I let myself glance over at him. He's standing, dagger drawn, smirking. _Smirking? _

"Nikabrik?" I ask, slightly nervous.

More snapping twigs, louder now; closer. I whip around, and see a hunched figure hidden beneath a cloak.

"Who are you?" I ask the figure. I don't lower my sword, instead keeping it pointed towards the person…creature…thing.

"Ah...The famous King Peter. Sad excuse for a king." The figure cackles, ignoring my question. A woman's voice. Old and positively dripping with hatred.

I feel a tug at my belt. I swing Rhindon down towards the source, and narrowly miss Nikabrik, who dives away just in time. He smirks at me, and I see the horn in his hand. The horn that was given to Susan by Father Christmas. The same horn that Caspian used to call us here. The horn that very well could be my only way of surviving this.

There's a growling from behind me. Suddenly I forget Nikabrik and the woman - who I calculate must be a hag - and whirl around to the new danger. I feel myself pale slightly as I stare at a werewolf. He pads towards me on two feet; like a man but so much more powerful.

The hag cackles again and I position myself so I can keep both her and the werewolf in sight. The horn. I need it. I hastily turn back to Nikabrik.

"Traitor." I can't help but growl at him. He just smirks. He throws the horn far behind him. I need to get to it somehow. I step forward. Out of the corner of my eye I see the werewolf make a move and I dive swiftly out of the way. Nikabrik leaps onto me, pinning my sword arm down. I shift, forcing most of his body off of me, but he has a firm grip on the hilt of my sword, and I struggle to keep it in my hand. I twist, trying to bring the sword against him, but he kicks me in the stomach; an advantage that he has with his short legs that hadn't occurred to me. I gasp and double over slightly, but keep my grip on Rhindon firm.

A hairy hand grabs my hair, pulling my head back and pulling me up. I cry out in pain and surprise. The werewolf throws me back to the ground roughly, and I fall onto my back, the impact finally forcing me to loose my grip on my sword. I try to grab the hilt again but Nikabrik has already snatched it away. The werewolf pins my shoulders into the dirt and grass beneath me. It's easy to tell he's stronger than me. I'm losing.

"The Queen has waited long enough!" The hag calls impatiently. What Queen is she talking about? Queen Prunaprismia?

The werewolf grabs me by the arms and hauls me to my feet. I elbow his side and try to trip him. He growls in anger and twists one of my arms behind my back painfully. I cry out and continue to struggle. He forces my other arm to reach out in front of me. I can hardly move. The hag leans down and drags a knife through the dirt around us. She circles behind me, and then comes back into view on my other side. She's made a faint circle in the ground around the werewolf and I.

"What are you doing?" I yell, trying to catch my breath.

"Bringing the true Queen back to _her_ kingdom." Nikabrik says excitedly.

"What -" I break off as I realize. They mean the White Witch. They mean to bring her back, and I'm going to be part of the process. "No!" I renew my attempts to break free from the werewolf's grasp, but he just laughs into my ear and tightens his grip. His breathing is fast and clammy against my neck. The hag begins to chant words I can't understand, swaying around the circle.

"You have no idea what you're doing!" I shout desperately, trying to drown out the hag's chanting. The leaves on the trees around us stop moving. The hag comes up to me, holding the knife, and I see that there are carvings all over the wooden handle that must be part of the spell. "Stop!" I yell frantically. She ignores me and runs the knife against the palm of my outstretched hand, leaving a stinging cut. I hiss in pain. I can't move my hand. I can't even make a fist. The magic is too strong.

The hag chants louder, now scurrying around me.

"One drop of the blood of a Son of Adam to bring Her Majesty back to life." Nikabrik says in a loud, excited whisper.

"Stop -"

The temperature drops dramatically and a huge wall of ice rises in front of me. A woman's figure appears in the frigid ice, deep blue eyes staring into mine. Jadis; the White Witch. The one who caused Edmund so much suffering. The woman who has killed so many innocent creatures and had a courtyard full of stone statues that were once living, breathing, alive.

"Peter dear." She says in a sickeningly motherly voice. "I haven't seen you in so long..."

I can't move my eyes away from hers. The blood in my body seems to have iced over along with the grass in the circle around me, now covered in frost. Jadis presses her hand through the ice, reaching for mine.

"Come dear, give me your hand. It only takes on drop. Just one drop of blood."

"No!" I pant. I realize that it's become hard to breath.

Her hand comes closer to mine, and the werewolf presses me forward. My hand is almost touching the Witch's. I'm unable to pull my arm back. Her hands creeps closer. Closer. Closer.

Her fingers touch mine, and my legs give out under me as inexpressible cold overcomes my mind. The werewolf keeps me standing. Jadis's hand slides across mine. She reaches the cut on my palm and I cry out loudly in pain. My head feels like it's bursting with white hot ice.

The witch smiles and her figure becomes brighter, more alive, more real. She slowly steps out of the ice, her grasp tightening around my injured hand. The werewolf lets me go and steps back. I fall to my knees, but Jadis pulls me back up. I'm shivering, but the burning ice has left my brain. I feel drained of energy. It's still so cold. She's so cold. She brings her free hand to my cheek, caressing it with her thumb. I sway on the spot slightly, then, without warning, I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Just to make sure everyone catches on, Jadis is The White Witch's name. :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two - Captive**

My eyes flutter open. I ache all over and I don't think the fact that I'm lying on the cold, hard, ground helps much. Wait.

I sit up quickly, looking around wildly. For a blissful moment I had forgotten all that had happened before I blacked out, but it all hits me like a ton of bricks as I remember. The surroundings are the same - So we haven't left the place where Jadis came out of the ice. My eyes land on her. She's sitting regally on a nearby rock, watching me with a satisfied pleasure.

I realize that my wrists are tied tightly together behind my back and are fastened to a rope wound around my torso. I struggle to my feet, trying to look as steady as possible with my hands unable to help me. I glare at the witch with hatred.

"Why, Peter," She _tuts_, walking gracefully to me. She stops about four inches from me and makes a disappointed face. "That is no way to treat a queen. I would have thought that after being a king for so long you would know that."

"You are no queen, and you never have been." I say, trying to keep my voice level; when, in reality, I'm going insane. How is this even possible? How is it possible that she is here - alive?

Her eyes flash in anger, and she slaps me hard across the face. I stumble to the side, but manage to keep myself standing. I face her again and look her in the eyes steadily.

"Such determination." She whispers, drawing closer to me again. Her eyes glint threateningly. "Be careful Peter, if you don't learn to hold your tongue I will have to teach you."

I continue to glare at her, refusing to show weakness. Susan has told me countless times that my stubborn pride will get me in big trouble someday, and although I would never tell her, I know she is right.

"This world is _mine_, Peter." She says, closing the already small gap in between us so that we are only an inch apart now. I flinch back before I can stop myself, and a cold, high laugh escapes her lips. Her hands close around the rope that is stretched tight against my stomach, and uses it to pull me against her. My heart pounds as I try to remain calm, but I know I'm just kidding myself. I'm terrified. We're so close that our noses are almost touching, and I struggle to keep my breath from quickening. In a desperate attempt to feign calmness I continue to look her straight in the eye, not allowing my glare to falter.

Jadis lifts one of her hands off of the rope while still gripping it tightly with the other. With her free hand she cups my chin in her palm. "I must admit," she whispers softly. "I had hoped it would be Edmund's blood to bring me back here - after all, he is _my _traitor - but I had forgotten how little time we've spent together. It only seems right that the _High King_ be the one to bring about Narnia's downfall."

I pull my chin out of her grasp angrily. "You will never rule Narnia, _witch." _

I can practically feel the sign of danger radiating off of her, but she quickly composes herself. "For that, Peter," She hisses, pulling me closer - if that's even possible. "I will kill you last, after making you watch as I murder your siblings and everyone you hold dear." _As if she wasn't going to do that already. _But the thought still makes me shudder.

She shoves me to the ground. I fall painfully on my bound hands, but it's better than her icy hold.

"Create a leash." Jadis commands.

The werewolf comes over to me with more rope and kneels down next to me. "Hold still, _pig_." He growls at me. _Yeah, right. _I kick him in the stomach and glare at him.

"It's not going to be that easy." I spit at him.

He lets out a furious growl and jumps and me. Before I have time to react he knocks me onto my stomach and sits on my back, pinning me down. I feel his claws scraping against my skin as he creates a leash on my wrists, tying the knots as tightly as possible. He gets off my back and uses it to drag me to my feet.

"We're leaving." Jadis calls. The werewolf shoves me forward, while holding tightly to the end of the rope attached to my wrists. I manage not to stumble as I stagger forward. The Witch looks at me. "Don't worry Peter; you'll see your beloved family soon."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to get this posted! I was having some writers block and have also been pretty busy.**

**I hope you enjoy it! I'm worried this story is going downhill - which is saddening, considering it's you guys (and I) seem to like it. I will do my best to keep it interesting!**

* * *

**Chapter Three - A Glimmer of Hope**

We're about an hour from the How now, having walked for about 3 hours already without any breaks. I can tell Nikabrik and the Hag are worn out, but I doubt they'd ever complain for fear Jadis would kill them - which she probably would. The werewolf is unsurprisingly energetic. It takes more than a 3 hour walk to wear down such a powerful beast.

What with the unexpected attack, the painful draining that happened while bringing Jadis back, and walking for so long; I'm utterly exhausted. The werewolf shoves me forward for the millionth time, causing me to stumble and fall to the ground, a groan escaping me.

"Get up, _scum_!" The werewolf yells, kicking me in the stomach with such force that a raging coughing fit overcomes me and I lay on the ground, doubled over, coughing and gagging. He tugs at my leash, but I'm unable to regain my footing and stand.

"We will stop here shortly." The witch commands, striding over to me. Finally I regain my breath. I sit on my haunches, taking deep, relieving breaths. "I'm sorry, Peter." Jadis says in a mocking voice as she leans down in front of me. "I had forgotten how weak sons and daughters of Adam and Eve are."

"And yet we're stronger than you will ever be." I say, voice dry from the coughing. I know it's a stupid thing to say. But I said it; and I certainly enjoyed it.

Jadis grabs a fistful of the front of my tunic and pulls on it slightly, drawing me closer by just an inch. I hate how weak I am around her; how helpless. I pull away, managing the tug my tunic from her fist. I know the more I fight against her the worse it will be for me, but I refuse to show weakness. She grabs my throat, squeezing slightly and I gasp as I feel my air closing off a little. She leans forward and presses her cheek to mine, so her lips are inches from my left ear. Her breathing is steady and calm against me, and I want to pull away, but her grip on my neck is unmoving. "I think we both know I have all the power here, Son of Adam." She whispers into my ear. "But let's tip the scale more in my favor, shall we?"

What does that mean?

She lets go of my throat and moves her face away from mine. I'm relieved but then she grabs my shoulder and pulls it at an odd angle. I let out a muffled cry as she dislocates it, sending a sharp pain from my shoulder throughout my body.

"Shh..." She whispers, putting a finger to my lips. "No need to cry, little king." She squeezes the dislocated shoulder - my right one - with amazing strength. This time I manage to stop the yell, but I can't hold back the violent shiver and whimper that escapes me.

The Witch stands and walks away from me, evidently deciding I'm no longer worth her time. I'm glad of it. I need to think; to form a plan.

From what I've heard from my captors and judging by the direction we are heading - our destination is the How. And when we get there...no, I don't want to think about it. But I know I have to.

When we reach the How Jadis will kill everyone, or turn them to her side. I don't know what Caspian would do if he were given the choice of dying or joining such a corrupt woman; he's desperate, he may do anything. But I was desperate for any kind of help before too. And now we're in even more trouble than I had thought possible.

The Witch will slaughter all who remain faithful to their kings and queens. To me. To my brothers and sisters. The thought of what she'll do to them is unthinkable. Possibilities flash through my mind. Torture. Murder. Forcing us to kill each other. Perhaps turning them to stone - if she's still capable of that. Edmund broke her wand many, many years ago in the great battle where Aslan killed Jadis, but at this point I wouldn't be surprised if it was fixed and functional.

I think of Aslan. The very thought of the great lion brings hope to me. But then I remember...Aslan hasn't been seen for years. He's not here to save us anymore. But Lucy said she saw him - she was certain of it. She has always been so faithful; whether in Aslan, our parents, or anyone. She always believes that something wonderful is about to happen; that it will all be okay.

_Aslan, please...if you're out there...help me. Protect Edmund, Susan, and Lucy. Protect all those innocent Narnians waiting at the How for my return. Protect Caspian too. He's a nuisance but he doesn't deserve what is coming for him._

"It's time to go!" Jadis calls out. I struggle to my feet before the werewolf can yank me up. My shoulder screams in pain but I can't do anything about it at this point besides try to avoid hurting it further.

I need to think of a plan, a way to inform those waiting at the How of what is coming. I can't think of anything. I'm helpless - pathetic.

We start walking again and I don't even try to protest - it's no use. I look up at the woods around me. There, behind a tree to my right. I thought I saw a flash of golden fur. It was the same color as Aslan's mane. But could it be...? No. Impossible. But is it really impossible? Jadis returning should have been impossible. Aslan conquered death once already, and no one even said that he had died again, just that he had disappeared. If anyone could return, it would be Aslan. But if he was here, why had I not seen him before? Lucy insisted she had seen him. But why wouldn't he appear to me?

"Move!" The werewolf barks, shoving me forward. His strong paw collides with my injured shoulder and I gasp in pain. I hadn't realized that I had stopped. I quickly do as I'm told and continue walking. I steal a glance behind me where I had seen the golden movement, but I see nothing.

_Aslan, please let that have been you. I need you. Narnia needs you._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note - Thank you all SO much for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Sorry for not writing as promptly as usual. :P I had to write a paper in 4 days (including studying for it, which took 3 of the 4 days. It was about Uganda, Africa, and in case you wanted to know-I think it went well!). Then I was just being lazy. Sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Desperate **

We walk to the edge of the line of trees and get a plain view of the How. There are young centaurs playing on and around the stone patch in the middle of the empty valley stretching out in front of us. My heart sinks at the sight. This was supposed to be a safe place; a sanctuary from the Telmarines, hidden in the ground; but now it will serve as a barrier, trapping the innocent Narnians inside...

A hand against my cheek tugs me out of my revere. Instinctively I flinch away, and then curse my startled weakness. My dislocated shoulder screams in pain at the sudden movement, adding to the aching soreness that was already engulfing me. I turn to glare at Jadis, her arm still outstretched and mirth shining in her eyes.

"Oh, Peter." She coos, running her slender fingers through my tousled blonde hair. I stand stock still and look her straight in the eyes. "What's wrong?"

I bite back the insult I want to throw at her, knowing it will only make everything worse. I hate her. I hate her _so _much.

She grabs my hair in her fist and tugs me forward. My eyes start tearing up, but I don't make a sound. She can't control me, and I won't satisfy her sick hunger to see my frustration.

"I asked you a question, Peter." She hisses, tightening her grip on my hair.

"And I didn't answer." I say in a calm, cold voice.

"You'll learn soon enough." She growls, pushing me backwards. I stumble but quickly regain my footing. The werewolf grabs my bound wrists and pulls me back toward him. "Dwarf!" Jadis barks.

Nikabrik quickly comes forward and bows. "Yes, my queen?"

"Go into their shelter and have everyone come out here." My blood runs cold. It's time...It's time. _Aslan, please..._

"Yes, my queen." Another respectful bow and Nikabrik is running across the empty field and towards the How.

I can feel the color draining from my face and my eyes widening in terror, but I can't stop them. My heart is beating furiously and I feel light headed. Here I am, helpless, while a trap is set up for my subjects...My family..._Oh, Aslan...My family..._

My mind is racing as I panic. There's nothing I can do. _Nothing. _Here I am, tied up and at Jadis's mercy. It's sick, it's unfair. I hate it. I _hate _it all. I wish Caspian hadn't called us out of England and into Narnia; if he hadn't then we would be safe at home. True, I would still be miserable - but my siblings would be safe, and that's all I care about now. I was so selfish in England after we left Narnia the first time. I should have been taking better care of my family, not getting into fights.

Shame overwhelms me as I think about it. But it's true; I failed. Edmund kept on trying to get into the army - I knew it; noticed every time he would mysteriously disappear. I knew exactly what he was trying to do, and yet I turned a blind eye. What if he had gotten in somehow? What would I have done then? Just watch as my little brother went to fight in a battle that he had no business in?

I promised Father a long time ago that I would help the family - keep them safe. Now look where we are; the people I care about most, unknowingly so close to their end...

I hear distant footfalls, and know time has caught up with me. I look up and see them all coming out of the How - Caspian, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, Reepicheep - everyone. Nikabrik must have said they were to all come. I'm relieved that I can see no young subjects with them. Most of the Narnians who have been staying at the How are old enough to fight, but few have younger kin.

The large group makes it to the cement square in the center of the field, and the young centaurs that were playing stop their game and join the ranks of Narnians curiously.

"Are you ready, little king?" Jadis whispers into my ear. I hadn't even noticed her moving toward me - I was too transfixed on my thoughts and watching my friends and family.

I realize I'm shaking. I'm terrified; but not for myself. I don't care what happens to me, I just want my family to be safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note - Yes, I know; I left you with a cliffhanger. Mwahaha! I have so much power! Sorry about that, though. Cliffhangers stink more than Gwaine's feet! (Merlin reference there - anyone? Anyone? No...? Ok...)**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Moment of Truth**

It's time.

The werewolf grabs me and holds me still so I won't try anything. I struggle half-heartedly. Even if I did get free, what would I do? I'm skilled with a sword and hand-to-hand combat, but Jadis has dark magic running through her veins. But then a plan does occur to me - it might not work, but it's worth a try.

I take a deep breath. "RUN!" I bellow at the top of my lungs. "It's a tra-" I'm cut off by a strong, furry paw smashed against my mouth from behind. I struggle in the werewolf's grasp but he wraps an arm around my torso and squeezes until it's hard to breathe. I stop struggling, but only because my vision has gone slightly blurry and I need to see what's going on around me.

The crowd of Narnians are confused, and have taken a few steps back in surprise at the sudden outburst from the trees. I hear scared murmurs coming from the large group. Edmund and Caspian - who are at the front of the group - draw their swords, and those with weapons around them follow suit.

Jadis steps into my view; face so close to mine that I can feel her angry breath against my forehead. "You very nearly gave away my secret before I was ready, child." She hisses. I raise an eyebrow - the closest I can manage to a sarcastic remark at the moment.

I glance back at the crowd in the field, and am relieved to see most of the females running off into the dense woods to our left, taking the young centaurs who had been playing earlier with them.

"I don't need them anyway, Peter. You have cost me nothing." Jadis growls, having seen the retreating Narnians too. She turns to the werewolf and hag. "I will go first. You will bring the boy at my signal."

The Witch strolls calmly out into the open field. My heart beat increases rapidly, and I can feel a cold sweat beginning to break out on my brow. I can do nothing but watch.

Edmund's eyes instantly lock onto Jadis, and he staggers back a pace. "Scatter!" he yells to the Narnians around him. He knows exactly what Jadis is like - what she's capable of. "Go! That's an order!" The smaller animals don't hesitate as they leap away from the danger. Some would see their flight as cowardice, but they were directly ordered to leave by their king. I'm thankful for their absence, and can only hope that they will be safe

"Edmund dear, why do you send your friends away? Don't you think they should meet their queen?" Jadis mocks as she approaches the wary group.

I hear the hag start chanting beside me, barely audible. A rush of power spreads off of her and hits the crowd of Narnians ahead. Frightened yells erupt from the group. Edmund swings his sword in front of him but it seems to hit an invisible barrier, because it won't go any farther. They cannot hurt her, but Jadis could break the barrier at any moment and hurt them. She seems to have thought of everything...

"Who are you?" Caspian asks, utterly shocked and confused.

"You must be the son of Adam who claims a right to the throne. Caspian?" Jadis remarks in a rude, calm voice. "I am your queen, boy. I-"

"How are you here?" Edmund demands in a shaky voice.

"I had some help from an old friend..." Jadis says in a tantalizingly vague voice. She motions to the hag and werewolf, and I'm dragged forward. The werewolf still has me in a tight grip, but he moves his paw off of my mouth. I'm walked out onto the field.

"Peter!" I look up as Lucy cries out. Tears are streaming down her young face. Jadis laughs at her pain, and my hatred for the woman rises. I hate seeing Lucy so upset. I hate knowing that it's only going to get worse.

"Let him go!" Edmund yells, sword pointed at Jadis.

"Oh, Edmund!" She laughs. "You are so foolish. Why would you want your brother back, after what he did? He brought me back to life. The act is unforgivable. _He's the reason you all are going to die._" She whispers the last part, but all of us hear it.

"Leave them alone!" I yell. Jadis looks at me smugly. "...Please..._Please_, just..._let them go_."

The Witch strides over to me and grabs my face roughly. "Look, he's begging!" She coos, turning to my siblings. "How adorable. No, Peter, I will not let them go. After all, I promised you that you would be privileged enough to watch as I slaughter them, and I intend to keep that promise." Her eyes glint evilly.

"I'll do anything."

I'm ashamed to have said such a thing. I told myself I would never stoop so low - but this is my family. I will do anything to save them. _Anything._

"You can give me nothing. But I do appreciate the entertainment." She whispers. "I suppose I could keep you...But that would not keep me from killing your siblings."

"I won't let you hurt them." I growl. There's nothing I can do to stop her. I don't know why I even pretend.

"You are quite amusing. Yes..." She leans closer to me. "You will be my slave. The last Pevensie of Narnia…The only living victim of my return."

No. What have I done? Not only am I the reason my family is to die, but I'll have to live the rest of my life a slave to the woman who I hate more than anyone else. I will be forced to live without my siblings. I'd rather not live at all.

I do not accept this. I _cannot_ accept this. Determination floods through me, and I swing my foot behind her knee, knocking her to the ground. She slams onto the grass, and before she can get up I stomp with all my might onto the werewolf's foot, causing him to loosen his grip on me.

I pull away from him and kick Jadis in the ribs. I don't care that she is a woman; to me she is a monster, a rabid animal. My shoulder screams in pain - but I don't care. My empty stomach aches - but I don't care. I care about my family. I care about my subjects. I have to get to them, I have to -

There is a sharp tug on my leash, and I'm lifted off my feet. I scream as pain floods from my dislocated shoulder, my wrist and arms, and spreads everywhere. I realize the werewolf has grabbed my rope and used it to jerk me off my feet. I hang there a moment in the awkward and painful position. My hands are still tied behind me and secured to my lower back, and being held up in such a violent fashion disorients me.

"Peter!" Susan's voice, high pitched and scared. My vision is clouded over, and I can barely see through the heavy fog around me. I'm light headed and slightly nauseous.

Jadis rises to her feet and stalks over to me, stopping inches in front of me. Without warning she punches me in the stomach with amazing strength. I double over as much as I'm able, crying out. It's even harder to breath now, and I realize I'm gasping for breath.

"Drop him." Jadis's voice is so icy cold that shivers run throughout my body like needles. The werewolf lets go of the rope and I collide with the ground, my right shoulder slamming into it. All I can manage is a whimper, which sounds more like a violent sob.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Lucy screams; voice thick with blubbering tears.

"Dwarf, bring me the youngest." Jadis orders.

"No!" I wheeze helplessly.

Nikabrik grabs Lucy and comes forward, seemingly unaffected by the invisible barrier. The crowd of Narnians realize too late what is happening, and are stopped by the air around them as they try to get to Lucy.

"No! Leave her alone!" Edmund yells hurriedly. "Take me instead!"

"Edmund, no!" Lucy sobs as she fights against Nikabrik, who just shoves her forward, causing her to fall at Jadis's feet.

"Watch, Peter - and see how your disobedience affects the ones you love."

* * *

**Yeah, I know - another cliffhanger. Sorry about that... :P Well, kinda sorry ;)**

**Wow, lots of Peter WHUMP there! Haha didn't know I was gonna hurt him that much, but I did. Is it bad that I enjoy beating up the characters in my stories? **

**Yes? Oh...okay...My bad...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note -**

******NEW NOTE - Ok - I made a not-so-brilliant choice (hard to believe, right? :P ) but I actually took down this chapter, thinking I wanted to majorly change it, but now I don't, so this is me putting it back up. I know some people got confused as to why it suddenly ****disappeared and why they got two updates about it going up - so that explains why. Sorry! **

** Cliffhangers are fun to write...Unfortunately for you guys. But now I see why my favorite authors put them all over their books. The Divergent series is a good example for that. **

**Again, thank you so much for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - With Faith**

"Let Queen Lucy go!" Caspian yells angrily.

Jadis ignores the outburst. She motions to the hag, who hands her the old knife which she used on my palm. I lie on the grass and watch in horror, too weak to get up.

"Please, take me instead!" Edmund begs.

Jadis shakes her head disapprovingly. "So eager to die, Edmund. What would your mother say?"

Lucy pulls her dagger out of her pocket and swipes at Jadis's leg from the ground in a feeble attempt to defend herself. Jadis jumps out of the way of the blade, easily dodging the blow. Nikabrik grabs Lucy's hair and forces the dagger out of her hand. Lucy cries out in pain and tries to wriggle free, but Nikabrik just thrust her to the ground.

Jadis quickly kneels down to Lucy and holds her knife to her throat, causing Lucy to stop her attempt at getting up.

"Ungrateful child!" Jadis shouts at her angrily. "I will take pleasure in ending your miserable excuse for a life." She moves to slit Lucy's throat.

"No!" I beg. "No! Aslan, please!"

"Silence fool!" Jadis screams angrily. "You're mighty beast is gone, he can't save you!"

_Aslan, please, don't let my family die! I don't care what happens to me; just protect my family!_

A mighty roar blasts through the air around us, loud enough to be heard for miles.

"Aslan!" Lucy squeals.

Jadis jumps to her feet and backs away, leaving Lucy untouched.

A huge, mighty lion runs out of the entrance of the How. The crowd held behind the barrier scatters out of the way as the beautiful beast bounds through their path, through the barrier, and only stopping when he is inches from Jadis's shaking form.

Aslan.

"No!" Jadis screams, whirling around and sprinting away into the woods. Aslan runs after her with an angry roar, and they disappear into the trees.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Edmund run toward Nikabrik with an angry yell, Reepicheep scampering after him. Reepicheep swings his sword, but Nikabrik dodges out of the way. Edmund attacks from the back, and before Nikabrik can duck he slices his sword into his side. The dwarf falls to the ground, clutching the quickly bleeding wound.

The hag begins to chant rapidly, an intense look on her face. Power begins to radiate off of her. No, she can't be allowed to cast another spell; who knows what she is capable of? I shift, trying to get my feet under me - a hard thing to do in my weak state.

Caspian runs toward the aged creature, swinging his sword high to deliver a death blow. A small series of magical words spew from her mouth and Caspian is sent crashing to the ground. One of the Narnian archers sends an arrow towards the hag, which meets her chest, sending her staggering backward. She screams and without warning bursts into dust. Caspian backs away from her from his place on the grass.

I hear rustling behind me and look back in time to see the werewolf running away. Without warning, an arrow flies through the air and pierces him in the back. He falls to the ground, dead. I glance at the crowd close by and see Susan clutching her bow, having just fired an arrow.

"Nice shot." I say with a touch of humor in my voice.

I get up and stagger over to Lucy, who is now standing and watching the woods where Jadis and Aslan disappeared. She notices me, and with a cry of delight throws her arms around me, engulfing me in a fierce embrace. I hiss in pain as she jostles my injured shoulder.

"You're hurt!" She gasps, pulling away to look at me worriedly.

"Nothing that won't heal."

"Here, let me help you." Lucy grabs her dagger from the ground and cuts my bounds. I sigh in relief as the rope falls away and my arms are free to move for the first time in hours.

There's a horrible scream from deep in the woods. A female. Jadis. We all brace ourselves, waiting for something - hoping that the scream means good for us. Nothing happens.

"Ed," I say, turning to my little brother. He's breathing heavily, and I can just see that he is shaking slightly. He looks up at my voice, and I can tell he's trying to keep the emotion from his face. "Ed, are you alright?"

He manages a small smile. "Since when have you cared?" His voice is joking, but the comment hurts all the same.

I lower my head, trying to think of what to say. I look up at him again. "I haven't, and I'm sorry. I should have taken better care of all of you."

"Yes, you should have." Susan says matter-a-factly, coming over to me.

"Sue, I'm sorry-"

"Oh, shut up." She laughs, hugging me gently.

"Aslan!" Susan and I pull apart at Lucy's excited cry, and watch as she runs forward to face the great lion. There's no sign of Jadis. My heart rises in hope.

"What about Jadis? Where is she? Is she dead?" Edmund asks anxiously, gripping his sword tighter.

"The witch is dead." Aslan says calmly.

"But she came back, even after being killed last time. What if she-"

"Calm, child." Aslan purrs to Edmund gently. "She will not come back again."

Edmund's whole body relaxes. I can't imagine what it must have been like for him to see Jadis again, after all that she put him through last time.

I blink heavily, and all of a sudden fall to my knees, exhaustion coursing through me. Susan's worried face appears in front of mine, and I feel her arms around me to prevent me from falling further.

"You need rest, Peter."

"Yeah, I know." I say in a tired voice.

I feel someone take me in strong arms and lead me into the How, and then something wonderfully soft is beneath me. Instantly I fall asleep.

* * *

**When I started this story I didn't expect it to turn into a story involving Aslan, or for it to have really any spiritual components, but as I was writing chapter 3 it just seemed right to put Aslan in.**

**It just seems right to have Aslan be the one who conquers the White Witch - Because in real life we cannot conquer our demons without God, and Aslan represents God in these books. Plus, in the books no one is able to defeat Jadis except for Aslan, so I didn't even come up with that idea on my own - the amazing C.S Lewis did that. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note - You guys are so awesome! *Internet hug***

**So, here it is - the last chapter! (There will be a epilogue, stay tuned for that! :) )**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Together**

I open my eyes slowly. I seem to be on a cot, covered in soft sheets with a pillow underneath my head. I don't remember going to bed.

I sit up slowly, trying to clear my mind. I lean onto my right shoulder and cry out as searing pain rushes through me.

"King Peter!" I concerned voice rings out. Furry hands grab me and lay me down gently. "You mustn't hurry yourself! You must recover!"

"Recover from what?" I honestly don't remember. But then I do...All that happened, everything - Jadis, the pain, my family, Aslan. I groan and rub my face with my left hand.

I get a good look at the animal above me, and see a fuzzy, female bear looking worriedly down at me.

"How long was I asleep?"

"A day and a half, Sire – It Is noon now."

"My shoulder is back in place?"

"Yes, Sire, you slept right through the process."

"I'm glad of it." I say with a tired laugh. Relocating a bone is almost as painful as dislocating it. "How is my family fairing?"

"Very well, King Peter. King Edmund was rather shaken up after the whole incident, but after a night of rest is feeling better."

"I would like to see them. Can you see to it?" I ask politely. I need to talk to them - to hug them, make sure they're all right.

"Perhaps you should wait, Sire, you are not well..."

"I'll become worse if I can't see them!" I say more loudly than I meant to. The bear seems shocked, and I sigh as I calm down. "Please, bring them here. I won't even get out of bed."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The nurse nods low and then goes off quickly.

I take in my surroundings. I'm in my own cot in the How, with three others nearby - which belong to my siblings. It's a very plain room, with walls of rock all round. The doorway is covered by red cloth. It's nothing compared to my old chambers in Cair Paravel - or even my room at home in England with the big bed I share with Edmund. But all the same, right now it is wonderful. I hadn't realized until now how much I missed this old, worn cot while I was with Jadis.

"Peter!" I break out of my thoughts as Lucy comes running towards my bed.

"Lucy." I breathe. I pull her close to me and hold her in my arms, not wanting to let go.

"I wanted to give you some cordial, but Susan said you weren't hurt enough. Oh, _please_, Peter, you so ought to have some! You look so worn down!"

"No." I say firmly, pulling her away from me so I can look her in the eyes. "Susan was right; you need to save it for dire situations only."

"Did I just hear right?" Susan asks as she slips into the room, Edmund following behind. "Did you really just say I was right?"

"I think he did, Su." Edmund says, amused.

"Finally he admits to it!" Susan says triumphantly, coming to sit on the edge of the cot.

"_This _time. I never said anything about the other times!" I say hurriedly.

Susan just laughs, shaking her head. To my surprise she reaches out and hugs me tightly, Lucy sliding out of her way. I only hesitate a moment before hugging her back, relishing the thing we haven't done in so long.

"Oh great, he's gone gooey on us, Lucy." Edmund says in a fake sickened tone.

"Yes, and you're next." I laugh. Susan un-entangles herself from me and I reach out to grab Edmund's hand. He backs away, but Lucy pushes him forward, and he is victim to a big, sloppy hug.

"Oi! Can't breathe here!" Edmund says after a moment. I let him go, and he scurries to sit on the end of my bed - out of my reach. Susan sits on my left and Lucy on my right. I prop myself up on the pillow behind me, and take them in.

Lucy has a huge, goofy grin on her face. She always was the most positive among us.

Susan has a reserved look, but I can see the relief in her eyes. We've been distant for about a year now, and it seems odd to see her caring for me so much. But I know if she was in my position I would throw all caution to the wind and do everything in my power to protect her. It's amazing the bonding that happens between people in these kinds of situations.

I look to Edmund. He has dark circles under his eyes; and a distant, frightened look to his face. I wonder if he slept at all last night, and if he did if he had nightmares.

"Ed, have you slept since the Witch came here?" I ask worriedly.

"Yeah, 'course." He says simply.

"Ed, come on."

"I did!"

Lucy glances between him and I uncertainly.

"Lucy," I push. "Did he sleep at all?"

"Y-yes..." She stutters.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Edmund gives Lucy a warning glance, and she closes her lips tightly.

I sigh, rubbing my face with my left hand again. "Come on-"

"He had nightmares." Susan states.

"No I didn't..." Edmund mutters.

"Edmund, Lucy and I heard you. You were crying and kicking in your sleep. There's no use hiding it."

"It's none of your business! You don't understand-"

"No, she doesn't." I say, silencing him. "But I do, if only just a little. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Edmund. I don't know how well I'll sleep now either - and I didn't have it as bad as you, I'm sure."

Edmund mumbles something that I can't understand, but I let it slide. He's been through enough as it is.

"Who carried me in here?" I ask.

"One of the bears, the one who's always sucking his thumb." Susan says, catching onto my change of subject.

"Didn't think it was you - felt too strong."

Edmund and Lucy burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Susan says indignantly, slapping my leg. She turns to Edmund and Lucy. "You two! Stop laughing! It's not funny!" But by now she has started to giggle. The laughter is contagious, and I join in.

I feel so close to them all right now, and, even though we have a war ahead of us - I'm happy. Truly, really happy.

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Thank you all **_**so **_**much for all your awesome support! I actually finished the story! Yes! It feels so great to have done this!**

**I really like how this has turned out - and I'm glad so many of you have as well! **

_**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!**_


	8. Epilogue

**Author's Note - An epilogue was requested by a reviewer, so here it is! :D**

* * *

I lay in bed, unable to sleep. I can hear the sounds of peaceful slumber coming from my sibling's beds, but I can't seem to follow their example. I know I should sleep, that I _need _to sleep, but when I do doze off I just end up waking in a cold sweat. It's not quite a nightmare that keeps on recurring, but it feels like I am still awake while I know I'm asleep, except it is pitch black, and I can't see a thing. I've tried opening my eyes, tried to reason with myself that I _am _awake and only have my eyes closed - but when I try to move I find that I can't, and my mind goes into a panic.

I take a deep breath and sit up, abandoning all thoughts of sleep. I hear a muffled gasp from the bed beside me and turn. Edmund is curled in a ball in his bed, and I can see his is shaking. His face is buried under his pillow.

"Ed?" I ask tentatively. He whimpers and curls up more.

I sigh; Susan and Lucy were right about his nightmares. But what do I do? Am I supposed to wake him? Or will the awful dream pass soon?

He lets out a strangled sob, and I hear his voice start to beg. "No...Please..." His voice is so soft and desperate, and my heart clenches at the knowledge that this is all Jadis's fault.

I get up slowly, as to not make too much noise; I don't want to wake Susan and Lucy as well. I reach Edmund's bed, and gently put my hand on his shoulder. What do I say?

"Hey, Ed...It's ok...You're just dreaming..."

Edmund jolts awake at the sound of my voice, and thrashes out. His fist collides with my right shoulder and I hiss in pain before gently holding his hands still. His eyes are huge, but he soon focuses on me and relaxes. I let go of his hands. He just looks at me, evidently not knowing what to say.

"You were having a nightmare." I break the ice.

"Y-yeah. So?" He stutters, slightly defensively.

"Maybe it would help to talk about it?" I suggest.

"You wouldn't understand."

"I bet I would."

"You weren't with her very long."

"No, I wasn't, and I know you've been through much worse than I was when it comes to her; but you _can _talk to me. I'm the only other one around who would understand at all - well, besides Aslan, but to be honest it's pretty hard to talk to him about things like this..." I trail off. It wouldn't be hard for Lucy, so why is it hard for me?

"Alright." I look up at him in surprise. He bites his lip and makes room for me on the cot.

"In my dreams she...she talks to me...invades my head. I can't move or see. She mixes with my thoughts and..." Edmund struggles. I know the 'she' he is talking about is Jadis, but I understand him not liking to say her name.

"And?" I prompt him gently.

"She threatens you, and Lucy, and Susan...She says she's going to...to hurt you a-and..." He's not crying; not shaking. He's just looking pointedly at the edge of the blanket which he is fiddling with in his hands. I marvel at how strong he is; how much control he really does have over himself. "And kill you."

"Well she's not. She's gone now - for good. She can't do anything to any of us."

"I know."

"Does it help to be told so?" I ask, hoping that I am being of _some _help here.

"Not really...But thanks anyway." The corners of Edmund's mouth twitch, and I find myself smiling a little as well. "What happened while you were with her?"

I'm slightly taken aback by the question, but I suppose it makes sense for him to want to know.

"She didn't really talk to me while we were traveling; it was when we stopped to rest that she paid attention to me." I self-consciously shift my shoulder as I remember her dislocating it. "She talked mostly about what she would do once we arrived at the How...What she would do you and the others..."

"Why did she dislocate your shoulder?"

"I told her that she stood no chance, and she got angry."

"That was a dumb thing to say. Were you _trying _to make her mad?" Edmund asks incredulously.

"Yeah, well, staying quiet has never really been easy for me."

"That's an understatement." Edmund huffs.

I grab for him and get him into a headlock.

"Hey!" He protests, struggling to get free. I laugh and start messing up his already askew hair.

"Not until you apologize!"

"Why should I apologize for stating the truth?"

I let him go and he quickly scurries off of the bed and away from me while fixing his hair.

I shake my head at him, laughing. "Prat."

"Ninny!"

"You're lucky that I am so kind. Otherwise you'd be paying for that comment right now." I say.

"Knucklehead!"

"Simpleton!"

Edmund opens his mouth, ready with another insult, when Susan's voice calls out. "Are you two fighting _again_?"

"Fighting?" I say in a mock offended tone.

"Who - _us_?" Edmund joins in.

"Never." We say at the same time.

* * *

**That was probably pretty cheesy, but oh well. A little humor can't hurt, right? ;) Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story!**


End file.
